Unknowledgeable Love
by manyeolbaek
Summary: Baekhyun membantu penyelidikan kasus kepolisian. Rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar terhadap kasus kakaknya dan mencoba menyelidikinya. Baekhyun tak tahu kalau hal ini akan menuntunnya kepada Chanyeol. CHANBAEK GS! with KAISOO CHANMIN
1. Chapter 1

**Unknowledgeable Love**

 **Amandaerate**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **GS!**

 **Chapter 1**

Dibalik pintu besi keabuan dengan jendela jeruji besi kecil yang menyatu diatasnya seorang lelaki dengan mata abu-abu tajam sedang berdiri menatap langit-langit ruangan. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam kantung celana orangenya. Pemuda tersebut berperawakan tinggi. Rahangnya keras. Jenggot dan kumisnya mulai panjang karena tak terurus. Wajahnya dingin tapi entah mengapa tatapannya kosong seakan tak memiliki semangat hidupnya. Bibir bawahnya lebih tebal daripada bibir atasnya, keduanya terkatup rapat dan kering. Siapapun yang melihat wajahnya tak akan berani melihat langsung ke dalam manik matanya.

Ruangan itu tampak remang, secercah cahaya masuk dari jendela kecil yang menyatu dengan pintu, satu-satunya ventilasi yang ada diruangan. Ruangan yang tak luas itu seluruhnya hanya berupa dinding. Di pojok ruangan terdapat ranjang kecil yang akan berdecit jika dinaiki karena sudah termakan usia. Di sebelah ranjang terdapat sebuah nakas kecil, dimana makanan akan disimpan di atasnya, diantar tiga kali sehari secara rutin. Disebelah kiri nakas itu terdapat pintu yang lebih kecil, toilet dan seember air dan gayung yang mengapung serta keran diatasnya. Selain itu, tak ada apapun.

Ia mendengar samar samar suara gesekan besi berasal dari gembok pintu yang akan dibuka. Tapi ia tampak acuh tak acuh.

CLEK.

Pintu perlahan terbuka, cahaya dari luar sana dengan cepat berebut masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sosok pria bertubuh tegap dengan seragam lengkap khas cokelat yang biasa dikenakannya dengan rapih itu berjalan masuk.

"Kau akan bebas hari ini." Suara berat menginterupsi, menggema diruangan tersebut.

Pemuda tadi hanya melirik kebawah kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan tenang melewati pria berseragam tersebut menuju keluar dari pintu terkutuk sialan. Mata abu-abunya lurus kedepan tanpa menghiraukan disekelilingnya yang tampak bergeming ketika ia lewat. Tapi ia tak peduli.

* * *

6 Tahun yang lalu

 _Pemuda tinggi itu bertekuk lutut, tangannya mengangkat kepala orang yang terlentang didepannya dengan pelan kemudian membawanya ke atas pangkuannya. Tak ada lagi air mata yang bisa keluar. Seakan air mata itu telah habis dan telah kering di dalam obsidian abu-abu miliknya mengingat seberapa banyak sudah ia keluarkan dengan sia-sia. Matanya berangsur merah dan sedikit membengkak. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak karuan._

 _Ia menangkup wajah gadis didepannya dengan kedua tangannya. Seketika bisa merasakan hawa dingin menjalar pada permukaan kulitnya. Jari-jarinya mengusap pelan dan lembut kedua sisi pipi gembungnya. Ia mendekati wajah gadis di depannya. Bisa merasakan pantulan napasnya sendiri. Dekat sekali, ia tak akan bosan mengamati wajah yang akan selalu menjadi favoritnya kini._

 _"Umin-ah" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga kanannya. "Aku disini... Ayo kita pergi!" gumamnya lirih. Susah payah ia menahan air mata yang ingin mendesak keluar._

 _Jari-jarinya mengusap dahi gadisnya menghilangkan sedikit kerutan yang tampak, perlahan turun ke kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup. Ia tak akan pernah lupa manik cokelat terang yang selalu menatapnya lembut. Perlahan turun ke hidung mancungnya. Berjalan ke sisi kedua pipi yang menggembung lucu._

 _Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menutup matanya dengan begitu tenang dan damai? Sementara dia harus bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

 _Dia mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan kesal. Perasaan sesak yang dari tadi ia rasakan semakin meluap. Seakan pemuda tinggi itu tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa diam saja dan semakin merutuki dirinya berkali-kali. Tak menghiraukan tatapan tatapan menyesal, sedih, tak percaya pada orang-orang disekelilingnya._

 _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi seperti ini?!_

 _Ia marah! Ia sangat marah. Mengapa hal kecil ini bisa luput dari penglihatannya? Ia sangat kesal tak bisa menjaga gadis kecil ini. Gadis kecilnya._

 _"Umin-ah...Mengapa kau seperti ini!" bisiknya lagi. Tak terhitung sudah keberapa kalinya ia mencoba merutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang. Membawa tubuh gadisnya kedepan dadanya, memeluknya erat seakan tak rela melepaskannya lagi._

 _Ia menangis lagi, meraung lebih keras daripada tangisan yang sebelumnya._

 _Bohong kalau tak ada lagi air mata. Bohong kalau air matanya kini sudah terkuras habis. Nyatanya, air mata itu kini semakin deras dan tak akan pernah berhenti._

 _Sementara itu tatapan terpukul dan menyakitkan berasal dari sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari pemuda tinggi itu. Mata hijaunya yang bening dan tampak berkilau menatap dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dibaca. Ia memegang dadanya yang sesak dan dengan gerakan refleks ia meremas dan menggenggam kencang ujung kaos yang dikenakannya. Seketika itu ia perlahan melangkah mundur, pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menoleh lagi pada pemuda tinggi itu. Ia langsung keluar dengan perasaan yang menyesal yang tak bisa ia hitung jumlahnya. Saat itulah ia berjalan menunduk, setetes air mata sukses terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang ia coba tahan sejak tadi._

 _Ketika pintu terbuka, beberapa tempat dari belahan dunia_  
 _Tepat berada didepanku_  
 _Kau muncul dan menghilang,_  
 _Kau merekah dan layu,_  
 _Kau begitu hangat_  
 _Setiap tempat dimana kakiku berpijak,_  
 _Mengingatkanku padamu_

 _Aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu setiap hari_  
 _Izinkan aku berada disana,_  
 _Setiap hari_  
 _Untuk terus berada disampingmu_

* * *

Gadis mungil itu mengeratkan pakaian yang dikenakannya dan mencengkram kedua sisi jaket dengan gerakan silang. Ia bisa melihat kepulan asap napasnya sendiri pada udara di depan wajahnya. Padahal, ia sudah mengenakan pakaian beberapa lapis dengan dua jaket ditambah mantel hijau lumut tebal yang terbalut pada tubuh indahnya. Orang-orang dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuhnya seakan tenggelam saking tebalnya pakaian yang ia kenakan. Suhu cuaca kali ini benar-benar rendah. Kalau saja ia tak mempedulikan rasa penasarannya dan rasa ingin tahunya, ia akan tidur saja. Bergelung dalam selimut hangat di kasurnya mungkin lebih terasa menggiurkan daripada harus bergerak kaku ke tempat kerjanya.

Ah, mungkin bukan tempat kerjanya. Ia sama sekali tak berpikir bahwa ia akan di kasih upah dalam membantu atau memecahkan masalah disana. Tapi, Paman Ahn bilang itu sudah hak Baekhyun untuk menerima apa yang sudah ia capai. Mungkin, karena ia sendiri sudah beberapa kali ini membantu. Walaupun tidak banyak. Tapi ia senang. Ia senang sekali bisa membantu, walau tak dapat sepeserpun uang ia pasti akan tetap membantu. Paman bilang, yang ia lakukan ini benar-benar menguntungkan karena ia sudah memberikan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Maka dari itu, Paman benar-benar akan memberi upah jika ia melakukannya. Hitung-hitung untuk tambahan uang jajannya.

"Oh, selamat pagi Paman Ahn!" Dia bisa melihat seseorang yang dipanggil Pamah Ahn itu sedang memeriksa berkas di atas mejanya tepat saat dia membuka pintu kantor polisi di daerah Dongjak-gu. Dia juga dapat merasakan kehangatan menjalar di kulit tubuhnya, setidaknya didalam sini terdapat penghangat ruangan sehingga tak begitu dingin seperti diluar sana. Paman Ahn menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun!" Paman Ahn kembali disibukkan dengan kertas itu.

Baekhyun, nama gadis mungil itu melepas mantel tebalnya dan menggantungnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan diantara meja tak jauh dari meja Paman Ahn dan meja lainnya. Tempat itu dapat dikatakan kantor karena terdapat banyak meja yang di sejajarkan rapih. Diantara meja yang ukurannya sama itu terdapat meja yang lebih besar yang letaknya paling ujung di dekat pintu masuk kantor. Itu adalah meja Paman Ahn selaku penanggung jawab kantor sekaligus ketua. Sedangkan meja yang lainnya sesuai dengan divisi masing-masing pekerjaan.

Sebenarnya, kantor yang ia masuki tak dapat dikatakan kantor polisi. Tak ada yang memakai seragam lengkap layaknya polisi-polisi. Hanya saja kantor itu bagian dari kantor kepolisian. Tepatnya divisi penanganan kasus. Yang bisa Baekhyun lihat adalah pakaian-pakaian kantor yang bebas, namun tetap didasarkan kesopanan terhadap pakaian yang dikenakan itu sendiri. Ia bisa melihat banyak orang disekelilingnya banyak yang mengenakan cardigan hitam panjang sampai selutut menambah kesan elegan di kantor tersebut. Ia sendiri mengenakan dua lapis baju ditutup dengan jaket hoddie kebesaran miliknya ditambah dengan mantel tebal hijau lumut selututnya. Mungkin ia tak akan sudi memakai pakaian yang berat mengingat tubuhnya yang mungil. Hanya saja, suhu hari ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Maka, ia menyayangi kesehatan tubuhnya. Karena kulitnya benar-benar tidak bersahabat dengan suhu rendah. Sehingga, pakaiannya bisa dibilang sedikit berlebihan. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sensitif.

"Apakah ada kasus baru, Paman Ahn?" Paman Ahn. Tepatnya Ahn Jaehyun. Untuk lelaki paruh baya berkepala tiga ia cukup tampan. Kulitnya putih pucat khas Korea. Matanya seperti rusa jantan, indah dipandang namun terkesan dingin. Bibirnya mencebik seperti seseorang yang sedang merajuk menambah kesan tajam di wajah dinginnya. Namun, senyumnya adalah yang terbaik.

Paman Ahn melirik Baekhyun yang sibuk mengambil cup putih berukuran sedang dan menuangkan air panas dari teko abu-abu yang sudah tersedia. Bersiap untuk membuat sesuatu yang hangat.

Mata sipitnya sangat serius terhadap sesuatu yang akan ia kerjakan. Akan tetapi, obsidian hijau terangnya sangat jelas terlihat. Membuat siapapun orang yang menilik mata indahnya seakan terpenjara. Seolah-olah membuatnya membeku ditempatnya. Baekhyun dengan mata indahnya.

"Tidak ada Baek, mungkin belum." Ucap Paman Ahn berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari Baekhyun ke berkas yang masih diperiksa olehnya.

"Mau teh, Paman Ahn?" Baekhyun mengambil teh hijau kemudian mengambil gula dan sendok.

"Ya, Seperti biasa, please!" Paman Ahn mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas brengsek itu. Ia memperhatikan anak gadis mungil yang kini sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri. Baekhyun tetap sibuk mengaduk tehnya, kemudian mengulangi aktivitas pertama untuk membuatkan satu teh lagi untuknya. Seakan ia sudah sering membuatkannya. Paman Ahn masih memperhatikan Baekhyun sampai gadis itu menaruh dua sendok gula kedalam cup dan tangannya mengaduk sendok teh didepannya.

"Ini adalah akhir pekan, Baek. Kau tak mau menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama teman-temanmu? Jarang sekali melihatmu bermain bersama teman-teman seusiamu."

"Tidak, Paman. Kurasa kita sudah sering membahas hal ini," ada kegusaran dalam intonasi suaranya. Dia sangat bosan jika sudah membahas hal ini. "Aku lebih tertarik mencari rasa keingintahuanku, Paman. Aku benar-benar bersemangat setiap kali akan datang kesini." Baekhyun menatap Paman Ahn jengkel.

Paman Ahn sudah kebal. Ia sudah sangat hapal kebiasaan Baekhyun.

"Ya tentu saja kau senang, karena kau datang kesini untuk menggangguku!" Paman Ahn menggoda Baekhyun.

Ia ingat saat Baekhyun mengacaukan sebuah penyelidikan. Memang pada akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil membuat lawan membeku atas perbuatannya. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Baekhyun adalah sebuah Singa Betina yang ganas. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap seorang gadis. Tenaganya tetap kalah jika berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Bahkan hal itu membuatnya hampir mencelakai dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan berusaha agar tak menampilkan senyum idiotnya.

Paman Ahn mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Ia menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun dan kemudian sedikit berbisik. "Oh, Baek? Apakah kau masih ingat kasus kakakmu?" Tegasnya tetapi masih ada keraguan didalamnya.

Baekhyun menghentikkan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi masih mengaduk tehnya. Bahunya tampak tegang. Kedua manik matanya mengarah pada Paman Ahn. Paman Ahn tahu kalau Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Tapi Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh agar ia tetap tenang.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku tak mungkin lupa, Paman. Kau tahu itu!" Ia sedikit bergumam dan menggeram.

Baekhyun menaruh sendok yang tadi dipegangnya kemudian memberikan teh ke depan meja Paman Ahn. Setelah itu menyeruput teh miliknya sendiri yang mengepul.

Baekhyun bisa Paman Ahn kembali berkutat dengan berkas didepannya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Paman Ahn berusaha tak peduli dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada berkas yang terus bertambah jumlahnya.

Ia melihat sesekali Paman Ahn mengerutkan dahinya, sesekali juga tersenyum sendiri. Tak jarang ia memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan dan berwibawa itu menatap kertas didepannya. Serius sekali. Kalau saja ia tak penasaran pada rasa ingin tahunya yang besar, ia tak akan mau mengganggu Paman yang kini menjadi ayah angkatnya itu. Ia sungguh menyanyangi Pamannya.

"Kudengar hari ini adalah masa berakhir hukumannya. Dia pasti sudah dibebaskan, Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau datang padaku untuk menanyakan hal ini, kan?" Oh! Ternyata dugaan Baekhyun bahwa Paman Ahn berusaha menghindari percakapan ini adalah salah besar. Ia sungguh tidak dapat menyaingi Pamannya. Ia belajar psikologi dan sudah sangat hapal bagaimana membaca raut wajah seseorang. Tapi sungguh, pamannya ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Baekhyun sama sekali tak dapat membaca pikiran beliau. Padahal Paman Ahn sering memujinya bahwa Baekhyun adalah sang ahli.

"Sebelum kau bertanya-tanya lagi, mengapa kau tak menghampiri Kris? Pergilah, dan cari tahu rasa penasaranmu itu. Mungkin, Luhan bisa membantumu. Jangan menggangguku sekarang, karena aku banyak kerjaan hari ini. Oke?"

Paman Ahn benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Lihat saja, ia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang menurut Baekhyun sangat menjengkelkan. Sikap Paman Ahn yang selalu tenang dan dapat mengatasi berbagai masalah adalah dimana bagian favorit Baekhyun. Dengan sikap tenangnya, ia dapat menghadapi dan dapat membuat seseorang melaporkan kejahatannya sendiri. Banyak yang bertekuk lutut dan hal itu tak jarang pula ia mempunyai banyak pendendam di sekelilingnya. Tapi Baekhyun salut karena Paman Ahn adalah seseorang yang selalu waspada dan tidak gampang mempercayai orang lain. Hal itu pulalah yang membuat ia lebih suka bekerja sendiri.

Baekhyun harus mencari akal untuk tetap di samping Paman Ahn. Ingat! Baekhyun adalah si jenius yang serakah. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Paman Ahn pasti memiliki informasi selain itu. Paman Ahn pasti sudah menyelidikinya seorang diri. Maka dari itu tak ada yang dapat Baekhyun percayai selain Pamannya sendiri. "Paman, bolehkah aku membantumu?" Baekhyun berusaha berkata lembut.

Paman Ahn milirik Baekhyun curiga.

Tak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya kali ini. Baekhyun sangat tahu kalau ia tak akan mungkin sanggup mengerjakan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara mengerjakannya. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin berputus asa untuk mencobanya. Padahal, ia sendiri tahu bahwa seorang seperti dirinya sama sekali tak punya hak apapun untuk mencampuri urusan pekerjaan pamannya.

"Tidak, Baek. Untuk hari ini saja kumohon kau tidak menggangguku."

"Hhhh baiklah, paman."

Baiklah. Kali ini Baekhyun harus mengalah.

* * *

Chanyeol sedikit tergesa berjalan kearah apartemennya.

 _Oh! Shit, Chanyeol! Tak bisakah kau sedikit tenang?!_

Chanyeol berhenti sesaat. Mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Sampai ia tenang kembali dan berhasil berjalan dengan tenang. Senyumnya sedikit menyeringai.

Sudah lama sekali ia tak menghirup udara bebas seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali ia tak menggerakan tubuhnya. Sickpack ditubuhnya mungkin sudah sedikit hilang karena sedikit dimanjakan. Uh! Sungguh menyebalkan.

Tapi, ia sama sekali tak merindukan hidupnya.

Sampai di sebuah pintu yang sudah sangat dikenalnya ia membuka apartemen miliknya.

Pengap. Yap. Karena memang sudah lama sekali. Terakhir kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen miliknya adalah 6 tahun yang lalu...

Ia berjalan tenang ke ruang tengah miliknya. Sedikit mengernyit karena menemukan sesosok tubuh yang membelakanginya. Rambut perunggu khas seseorang yang dibencinya.

"Sudah sangat lama sekali ya, Chanyeol. Terakhir kali aku kesini adalah sehari sebelum...," ia membalikkan badannya. Mencoba terkekeh pelan kemudian terkejut dan menutup mulutnya, "Oh, maafkan aku..."

 _Brengsek!_

Chanyeol tahu Sehun tak akan mempan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya. Jadi ia harus berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum manis. "Oh, apakah kau mencoba membuat kejutan karena aku kembali?" Chanyeol tertawa sinis dalam hati melihat wajah terkutuk Oh Sehun yang memang tersentak.

Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Lagipula Oh Sehun, ini apartemenku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah itu melanggar privasi? OH! Apakah aku tak berpikiran negatif bahwa kau mencoba mengambil sesuatu di sini? Yaampun! Apa saja yang sud..." Sepertinya umpan Chanyeol memang berhasil karena Sehun langsung memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Beraninya kau!" Sehun menggeram tertahan. Kedua tangannya mengepal pada sisi tubuhnya. Dia hendak menerjang Chanyeol kalau saja Chanyeol tak menginterupsi.

"Sehun! Tidakkah kau takut? Ini adalah daerah kekuasaanku. Kau bisa saja tak akan mungkin keluar hidup-hidup jika kau menyerangku." Chanyeol berusaha tenang namun tetap waspada.

"Sial!" Ia mengeluarkan amarahnya pada kursi di sebelah Chanyeol mengakibatkan kursi itu terjatuh keras kebelakang, salah satu kaki dudukannya patah. Ia langsung menuju pintu dan menutupnya dengan bunyi bedebam yang rusuh.

Tak bisa dipungkiri Chanyeol juga tadi sempat terkejut. Ia mendesah. Terpantul pada kasur empuk saat ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatasnya.

 _Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang?_

Satu yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah mengganti password pintu apartemennya.

* * *

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Pintu apartemennya yang dipukul keras dan bel yang daritadi berbunyi membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia meringis karena merasakan kepalanya sedikit berdenyut.

Perlahan ia beranjak turun ke arah pintu dan langsung membukanya tanpa melihat siapa yang sudah merusak ketenangan dalam hidupnya.

Pintu dibuka. Orang yang berada didepan langsung mendorong Chanyeol kedalam dan orang itu langsung menutupnya kembali. Ia membekap mulut Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol tak banyak bergerak karena ia merasa lemas seketika.

"Jangan berisik dan hadapi orang yang sebentar lagi akan datang Chanyeol. Jangan katakan bahwa aku ada di apartemenmu." Dan kemudian mendorong Chanyeol kedepan dan berbalik.

Belum sempat Chanyeol bertanya, orang itu langsung memasuki kamarnya dan bersembunyi didalamnya.

Oh Sehun si rambut perunggu brengsek!

Ia akan mengejarnya tetapi didahului oleh orang yang menekan belnya. Ia berusaha tenang. Menarik dan menghembuskan secara berulang sampai ia tenang. Ia harus waspada karena tak tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan.

Ia membuka pintu perlahan. Seorang gadis dengan mata hijau terang miliknya.

"Selamat Sore... Byun Baekhyun dari penyelidikan kasus kantor kepolisian." Ia berusaha bersikap manis dan sedikit tersenyum. "Maaf mengganggu kenyamanan anda. Bolehkan aku memeriksa sedikit apartemen anda didalam? Ada sedikit penyelidikan disekitar sini. Aku lihat sendiri orang tadi berlari di sepanjang lorong apartemen. Jadi tak bisa menutup kemungkinan mungkin dia ada didalam. Mohon kerjasamanya." Gadis didepannya kini menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar dan sedikit berbasa-basi.

Chanyeol menjulurkan kepalanya melihat sedikit keramaian disepanjang lorong. Sepertinya memang hanya apartemennya yang belum diperiksa. Karena semua pintu apartemen terbuka, penghuninya sedikit berbisik-bisik dengan kekacauan yang Oh Sehun buat.

Sialan!

Chanyeol sedikit meringis.

"Selamat Sore..." Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum dan berbasa-basi juga. "Anda datang disaat yang tidak tepat Baekhyun-ssi. Anda memang menganggu ketenanganku sore ini. Tak bisakah kau melihat wajahku yang berantakan? Itu karena anda sangat menganggu dan kekacauan disini sangat membuat kepalaku yang pening tambah tak karuan." Chanyeol mencoba terlihat kesakitan dan bersuara lirihnya.

Tapi serius! Kepalanya benar-benar ingin pening dan akan pecah kapan saja. Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Tapi ia memang sedikit khawatir karena orang yang didepannya kini memang sedikit pucat. Ia ingin marah-marah tetapi berubah ketika melihat wajah yang kesakitan itu.

"Umm..." Baekhyun mencoba memutar otaknya apa yang harus dilakukannya kini. "Tak bisakah kita menyelesaikannya dan duduk di sofa sana? Kau terlihat pucat dan... sangat kesakitan. Kau bisa duduk sementara kami memeriksa apartemen anda. Bolehkah aku...?"

Chanyeol bingung. Ia ingin menolak namun gadis didepannya ini memang sedikit memaksa. Ia kalah. Dan ia hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun dan beberapa petugas memasuki apartemennya. Ia benar-benar tak peduli kalau mereka memamng menemukan Sehun. Ia hanya berjalan sempoyongan kearah sofa.

Brengsek! Ia baru ingat kalau ada Sehun! Uh, ini pasti karena kepala sialan ini. Ia jadi teledor untuk menyelamatkan Sehun.

Tunggu...

Menyelamatkan Sehun?

Bagus! Apalagi sebenarnya yang sudah dilakukannya?! Bukankah sebaiknya ia memang tidak menyelamatkan Sehun?

Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Apakah karena ancaman Sehun? Itu bukan ancaman namanya tapi hanya gertakan! Shit!

* * *

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia langsung terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidur di sofa. Badannya sedikit kaku saat ia terbangun.

Chanyeol mencoba mengingat-ingat mengapa ia tidur di sofa. Semangkuk bubur diatas meja beserta air putih dan obat mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada sekertas note yang di tempel di tepi bibir mangkuk.

 _Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya untuk memeriksa apartemen anda tuan. Anda mungkin kelelahan karena saat kuperiksa anda tidak demam. Ada bubur untuk anda, aku sedikit meraciknya tadi di dapur anda. Maafkan kelancanganku... Aku sungguh tak tega melihat wajah anda yang pucat. Aku juga menutup pintu balkon yang di biarkan terbuka tadi. Mungkin anda lupa menutupnya. Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan di apartemen anda karena memang tidak ada orang yang kami cari disini. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Semoga lekas sembuh._

 _-Byun Baekhyun-_

Tulisan hangeul nya sangat khas. Ada aksen tersendiri yang ia tambahkan di setiap akhir hangeul yang ditulisnya. Pasti gadis ini memiliki kelembutan pada jemari lentiknya.

Aishh.

Ia mendengus. Ia bahkan lupa wajah gadis tadi.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghabiskan bubur dan meminum obatnya. Ia baru ingat akan perihal Oh Sehun. Benarkah Sehun sudah pergi? Ah, ia tak peduli!

* * *

-TBC-

Wkwk aku gatauuuu apakah karena putusnya Baekyeon jadinya ChanBaek betebaran begini? gapapa sih aku lagi seneng aja. Jadinya ceritanya juga ngalir. hehehe. Semoga banyak yang baca dan jangan jadi silent riders yaaaaaa.

Mau lanjut ga nih? Reviewnyaaa dulu lahhh kalo gitu:p

Aku ada Remake Chanbaek tapi bikin story baru... muehehe. Mungkin kalau remake aku usahain fast update tapi kalau ini aku masih proses jadi gatau kapan update laginyaaa...

See youuuuu di Chapter selanjutnyaaaa(kalau reviewnya banyak) wkwk...

Hidup ChanBaek!


	2. Chapter 2

Unknowledgeable Love

Amandaerate

This Is Chanbaek Story

GS!

Oh iya, untuk chapter ini aku saranin untuk baca pelan-pelan dan tak usah terburu-buru. okay?

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, Baekhyun? Tak biasanya kau akan kewalahan seperti ini. Apakah dugaanku salah? Bahwa Oh Sehun hanya bergerak sendirian?" Luhan sedang duduk di meja tugasnya berseberangan dengan Baekhyun yang ada didepannya. Dengan rahang yang keras dan suara mengintimidasinya.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Aku tak tahu, _eonni_. Aku lihat sendiri bahwa dia memasuki apartemen yang kami periksa terakhir. Aku yakin sekali. Tapi seperti dugaanku bahwa ia kabur lewat balkon yang dibiarkan terbuka pada salah satu kamar," Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, "Dan aku juga tak yakin kalau pemilik apartemen terlibat." Suaranya sedikit bimbang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau pemilik apartemen sama sekali tak terlibat?" Kali ini Kris yang meja tugasnya bersebelahan dengan Luhan ikut menimpali dari kursi malas miliknya. Kedua ujung jari telunjuknya terlihat menyatu. Kursinya dapat diputar sehingga ia kini menyerong ke arah Baekhyun.

"Itu karena memang pemilik apartemen sedang sakit." Kali ini Baekhyun menggerlingkan mata hijaunya kearah Paman Ahn yang berdiri bersender pada dinding. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada.

"Sudahlah, itu sudah terjadi. Tak ada yang harus dipermasalahkan." Seperti biasa, Paman Ahn berusaha menenangkan ketiganya. Tapi dari nada tegasnya semua yakin bahwa ia mencoba membela Baekhyun.

"Sakit?" Kris mengernyit.

Tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar penuturan Paman Ahn.

"Ya, _oppa_. Dia memang membuka pintu agak lama. Tapi saat aku membuka pintu memang penampilannya berantakan, seperti baru bangun tidur. Wajahnya juga pucat." Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan lagi. "Awalnya dia memang keberatan karena kedatangan kami menganggu tidurnya. Tapi akhirnya ia mengalah dan malah tertidur di sofa miliknya. Bahkan ia membiarkan kami menjelajahi seisi apartemennya."

Baekhyun benar bukan? Yang saat itu Baekyun lihat adalah mata abu-abu yang sayu serta wajah seperti menahan sakit. Tangannya terus memegang kepalanya. Bibirnya pun pucat. Sesekali meringis dikarenakan kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Memang tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia ada sangkut pautnya dengan Oh Sehun tapi mengingat kembali kondisi pemilik apartemen kemarin ia yakin pemuda itu tak tahu kalau Sehun masuk kedalam apartemen miliknya. Balkonnya dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Rasanya tak mungkin jika pemilik itu membiarkan Sehun kabur dari balkon kamarnya. Ia pasti akan menutupnya kembali balkonnya untuk sebuah alibi. Tapi memang Baekhyun tak bisa bertanya karena pemilik apartemen tersebut sudah tertidur di sofanya.

"Baik.. Baik.. Aku mengaku salah!" Luhan sedikit tersinggung. Tapi mau bagaimanapun ia memang tak ada di tempat kejadian.

Paman Ahn tersenyum lega. Ia berdiri tegak dan kembali ke mejanya yang jauh dari meja Kris dan Luhan.

Luhan ingin beranjak dari duduknya. Kris kembali memutar kursinya kearah depan mejanya.

"Umm... Tapi..." Baekhyun bergumam tak yakin dan berpikir hal yang akan ia sampaikan.

Kris hanya menolehkan kepalanya. Luhan kembali duduk dikursinya menunggu ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tahu ini penting atau tidak. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan apartemen yang kemarin kami periksa." Luhan mengisyaratkan mimik wajahnya seakan berkata 'cepat katakan sekarang!'

"Apartemennya memang berpenghuni, namun hampir di setiap ruangannya berdebu. Dan dibeberapa ruangan yang tertutup sangat pengap ketika kami membuka pintunya. Seperti sudah tak ditempati selama beberapa tahun. Aku tak tahu pasti. Itu hal yang membuatku bingung."

Kris menjentikkan jarinya. "Nah! Itu adalah _point_ pentingnya Baekhyun! Kau harus kembali kesana siang ini."

Luhan hanya mengangguk setuju.

Dan tak ada yang selalu bersemangat selain Baekhyun untuk segera mengetahui kebingungannya sejak kemarin.

* * *

BRAK!

Sebuah tangan kokoh mendarat pada satu meja kayu yang tegak di depannya, menyebabkan urat-urat pada kepalan tangannya terlihat.

"Bagaimana wajahmu bisa terlihat para aparat kepolisian itu Oh Sehun?! Kau tahu itu akan memperlambat pergerakan kita!" Pemuda berambut hitam pekat dengan iris mata kecoklatan yang sedang menahan amarahnya pada pemuda berambut perunggu dan albino didepannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau gadis itu salah satu anggota kepolisian, _dude_!" Sehun tak mau disalahkan. "Yang aku pikirkan saat itu adalah bahwa gadis itu masih ingusan..."

"Ingusan kau bilang?" Ia tertawa mengejek, kedua tangannya disimpan di kedua saku celananya. "Lucu sekali kau Sehun..." Ia tertawa keras.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan.

Pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya. "Ayolah! Jangan bermain-main denganku!" Ia menggebrakan lagi meja yang ada didepannya.

Sehun tak bisa menahan gejolak kekesalannya pada orang yang berada di depannya.

"Siapa yang bermain-main denganmu! Aku serius!" Sehun menaikkan suaranya. "Coba kau bayangkan gadis 19 tahun dengan wajah imut, iris mata hijau terang, hidung mancung, bibir ranum merah muda. Aku yakin... Jangan menyelaku aku belum selesai dengan ucapanku, _bung_."

Pemuda didepannya kini ingin menyela namun Sehun yang mengerti tanda-tandanya langsung menghentikan itu.

"Aku serius kali ini. Aku yakin jika kau melihatnya aku tak yakin gadis itu akan lolos darimu karena kau akan langsung berpikiran mesum."

"Apaan-apaan kau ini Oh Sehun! Tak ada hubungannya dengan berpikiran mesum."

Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah. Suara mereka berdengung di sepanjang ruangan yang kosong seperti tak diurus. Tapi jika kita melihatnya baik-baik itu memang dibiarkan seperti demikian rupa. Katanya agar memiliki kesan keren diantara mereka yang bersangkutan. Bilang saja jika mereka tak mau bersusah payah untuk menata kembali ruangan yang dipakai.

"Tentu saja ada! Lagipula aku dari apartemen Park si brengsek itu... sedangkan gadis itu dengan sebuah kebe..."

"Tunggu..."

Oh Sehun diam seketika.

"Kau bilang Siapa? Park? Park Chanyeol?"

Sehun dengan wajahnya yang kebingungan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia sudah dibebaskan?!" Ada nada histeris dari pemuda didepannya.

"Ya, kemarin. Baru saja."

Pemuda didepan Oh Sehun hanya diam. Tetapi menyeringai.

* * *

Baekhyun melepas mantelnya. Menjatuhkan dirinya disofa depan televisi. Baekhyun menghela napas kasar. Ia kembali ke apartemen miliknya sendiri, apartemen yang diberikan oleh Paman Ahn. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mau jika ia menyusahkan Pamannya itu. Hanya saja Paman Ahn memang keras kepala.

Saat itu dia mengatakan kepada Paman Ahn bahwa dia sudah besar dan memilih hidup sendiri agar ia mandiri. Ia memastikan tabungan hasil jerih payahnya untuk membeli apartemen sudah cukup. Namun, Paman Ahn sepenuhnya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menyimpan saja tabungannya untuk keperluan Baekhyun yang lain. Jadilah ia disini. Hidup sendiri.

Setelah 2 tahun menempati apartemennya sendiri, ia jengah karena ia butuh teman. Maka, ia mengajak salah satu teman kuliahnya, Do Kyungsoo untuk ikut menempati apartemen. Kyungsoo adalah teman setia Baekhyun jadi ia langsung setuju.

Sepertinya temannya itu belum kembali dari bekerja paruh waktunya selama musim dingin. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai memasak. Maka dua bulan yang lalu ia melamar kerja di sebuah restoran khas China untuk menjadi salah satu koki. Karena memang memiliki bakat memasak makanan China Kyungsoo diterima.

Baekhyun menyalakan televisi didepannya. Ia melihat Lee Kwangsoo, salah satu aktor pemain variety show Running Man yang sedang melakukan aksi konyolnya itu terpampang jelas dilayar. Biasanya, ia akan selalu fokus dan tertawa terbahak-bahak jika ada Kwangsoo si jerapah favoritnya.

Tetapi lihatlah sekarang... Ia hanya diam dan sedikit menerawang. Suara ditelevisi yang berisik samar-samar hilang dari pendengarannya. Kelopak matanya terbuka namun hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

Tadi, ia baru saja mengunjungi pemilik apartemen yang ia periksa kemarin.

 _Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol._

Suara berat itu dihasilkan dari pemuda yang wajahnya dingin dengan rahang yang keras. Tak ada lagi Chanyeol yang kemarin tertidur dengan damainya. Chanyeol yang memegang kepalanya sembari meringis kesakitan serta bibir yang pucat. Seakan-akan hilang terbawa arus angin.

Tadi, ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa sosok pemuda itu berubah menjadi sosok yang jauh dari gambaran sejak ia bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Pemuda berambut coklat dengan iris mata abu-abu yang seolah-olah mengintimidasinya. Ada beberapa rambut berantakan di bawah dan di atas bibirnya, seperti tak pernah bercukur. Hal itu tentu membuat Baekhyun bingung dalam perubahan sikap Chanyeol.

Nama itu yang telah dicarinya sejak 6 tahun lalu.

Alasan Baekhyun langsung pulang ke apartemennya adalah untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak hentinya dari Kris maupun Luhan.

Biasanya ia akan dengan sendirinya memceritakan kasus-kasus yang ia tangani. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia tak bisa berpikir jernih untuk menceritakannya.

 _Kalau kau ingin menanyakan perihal Oh Sehun. Aku memang mengenalnya._

Chanyeol terkekeh geli saat itu. Tapi tetap menjaga aura dingin disekelilingnya.

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa dengan musuhku sendiri? Bagaimana kalau kita bekerjasama saja Baekhyun? Kita sama-sama membencinya, bukan?_

Tak ada kesopanan dari nada bicaranya. Terkesan kaku dan...gelisah? Itu terdengar jelas dari suara yang seolah-olah telah dipersiapkan. Kegelisahan memang terlihat diantara nada dingin yang ia berikan. Baekhyun mendesah. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa maksud dari semua ini.

Apa yang telah direncakan oleh Chanyeol, sekarang? Apakah ia telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk dekat dengannya?

Ia tahu bahwa hal ini akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri jika ia akan ikut permainan yang akan diciptakan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mencari tahu.

Baekhyun tak tahu ini bencana atau anugrah baginya.

" _Eonni_..." Lirih Baekhyun sambil mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya di kening sembari memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Chanyeol melangkah pelan mencari nama nisan yang selalu menghantui pikirannya. Ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk sekedar berkunjung.

Ditangannya terdapat bunga lily putih yang memiliki makna kesucian dan kesederhanaan. Sama seperti sesosok gadisnya.

Chanyeol berjongkok. Meletakkan bunga lily putihnya diatas gundukan didepannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Umin-ah... Aku disini." Ia terkekeh pelan sembari mengelus permukaan tanah didepannya.

Didalamnya terdapat jiwa raga gadisnya. Chanyeol tak bisa memungkiri bahwa masih terdapat penyesalan yang paling mendalam di relung hatinya. Ada perasaan bersalah datang bertubi-tubi menusuk tepat pada jantungnya.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis dan terlihat lemah!

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia tersenyum miris. "Maafkan aku..." Terdapat jeda pada setiap kata-katanya. "Aku baru datang sekarang."

Chanyeol memetik salah satu bunga Lily. "Setelah 6 tahun..." Ia mencabut salah satu kelopak bunga yang berada di tangannya dan membuangnya. "Aku merindukanmu..."

Sangat! Sangat merindukannya. Ia merindukan semua yang ada pada gadisnya. Merindukan iris mata bercahaya yang selalu memandangnya. Merindukan senyumannya. Merindukan kedua pipinya yang gembul.

Kemudian mencabut kelopak bunga yang lain dan membuangnya.

"Umin-ah..."

Mencabut kelopak bunga lagi dan membuangnya.

"Apakah kau sudah memaafkanku?"

Mencabut lagi kelopak bunga dan membuangnya kembali.

"Jangan membenciku..."

Mencabut kelopak bunga terakhir.

"Umin-ah... Aku mencintaimu..."

 _Jika kau masih menghirup napasmu pada udara yang sama denganku, akankah kau akan melihatku? Apakah mungkin?_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum miris._

Ia berdiri, berbalik serta meninggalkan makam dengan perlahan. Dan menerbangkan kelopak bunga terakhir.

* * *

Suasana kantin sangat ramai, bisa didefinisikan sebagai suasana pasar dipagi hari. Baekhyun duduk pada salah kursi di meja paling ujung di dekat kaca. Ia tak sendiri melainkan bersama couple campus yang duduk tepat didepannya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan protes jika ia akan dijadikan obat nyamuk dengan pasangan yang ada didepannya. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Baekhyun bahkan tak menganggap kalau mereka ada.

"Baek! Ada apa denganmu hari ini?!" Kyungsoo menyadarkan Baekhyun dari khayalan tak jelasnya.

"Iya, kau lebih menjadi sebagai orang pendiam dan penurut sekarang. Ada apa? Apakah ada penjahat yang ingin mengincarmu? Apakah ia akan membunuhmu?" Jongin terkekeh pelan serta mengejek.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan tergagap. Kyungsoo menyikut perut Jongin dengan keras. Membuat Jongin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apaan kau Jongin, itu tidak lucu!" Kyungsoo mendengus.

Baekhyun gugup. Ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tak melihatnya terkejut tadi. Baekhyun memang tak menceritakan perihal setiap ia membantu kepolisian menyelesaikan kasus. Setiap ia akan mengunjungi kantor kepolisian, Jongin atau Kyungsoo akan tahu bahwa ia mengunjungi Paman Ahn. Ia tak akan mau menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak mempercayai satu orangpun selain kakaknya dan Paman Ahn.

Percayalah bahwa yang ia lakukan untuk tidak memberitahu mereka adalah untuk melindungi mereka. kalau ia menceritakan semuanya, otomatis Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan terlibat. Dan, sebagai satu-satu temen terdekat mereka Baekhyun tak mau membahayakan keduanya.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Aku sedang pusing karena banyak tugas."

Ya, tugas untuk memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol...

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan dan bermuka bingung. Yang mereka tahu Baekhyun tak pernah tidak bersemangat seperti ini untuk menyelesaikan hal-hal yang ia sukai. Walaupun itu tugas yang berat sekalipun.

Kyungsoo terlihat kesal. "Ayolah Baekhyun... Apanya yang salah? Kau tak pernah seperti ini jika sudah membahas kuliah hukummu itu. Untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun bagian mana yang dipersulitkan?"

Jongin menimpali, sedikit tersenyum geli. "Ternyata seorang Nyonya Byun memiliki titik jenuh juga eoh? Aku tak sabar menanti kelanjutannya! Huh, aku tak menyangka kemampuanmu hanya segini." Ia menghubungkan kedua jari telunjuk dan jempolnya hingga hampir menyatu tapi tak menempel.

Baekhyun memutar bolanya malas. Beginilah Jongin dengan segala kekonyolannya. Ia bahkan tak bisa di ajak serius sedikit pun.

"Aku hanya manusia biasa. Tak ada manusia yang sempurna didunia ini. Apa yang kalian harapkan dariku?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan marah.

"Sangat membosankan. Kau serius sekali..." Jongin bergumam. Kyungsoo menyikut perut Jongin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jongin menyumpah serapah gadis dengan mata bulat disampingnya ini.

Jangan heran. Jongin itu seksi. Dengan kulit tan berambut blonde serta bibir tebal. Sifatnya sangat kekanakan dan tidak bisa serius. Ia akan bertingkah konyol setiap detiknya.

Kyungsoo tak berbeda jauh. Ia adalah gadis cerewet yang pernah Baekhyun temui. Baekhyun yang sedikit diam dan pelit berbicara itu senang sekali mendengar suara Kyungsoo setiap ia berbicara panjang lebar. Itu akan menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun sendiri. Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing karena ia memang suka jika ada yang mendengarkan ia berbicara. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Baekhyun dikampus dengan Baekhyun di kantor kepolisian adalah hal yang benar-benar bertolak belakang. Baekhyun yang cerewet untuk terus mendesak orang, menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Serta Baekhyun yang dikenal karena keramahan dan senyum manisnya. Itu adalah sifat Baekhyun di kepolisian.

Sedangkan Baekhyun di kampus adalah sesosok Baekhyun yang menjadi pendiam dan dingin. Itu karena ia sebagai salah satu peraturan bagi Baekhyun di kantor kepolisian untuk tidak menyebarkan fakta maupun gosip kasus yang berada di dalam kepolisian karena hal itu adalah rahasia besar milik kepolisian.

Maka dari itu, untuk menghindarkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia kacaukan adalah untuk memilih menjadi gadis pendiam. Berbeda hal nya jika ia akan membahas jurusan di kampusnya. Sebagai mahasiswi jurusan hukum ia merasa harus berbangga diri.

Yang menarik dari Kyungsoo adalah rambutnya yang berwarna merah. Menambah kesan imut di mukanya. Yang menjadi point plusnya lagi yaitu bibir berbentuk hati.

"Baek.. Apakah ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakan pada kami."

Aku tersenyum. Ya, aku bisa menceritakan padamu Kyung, tapi tidak dengan Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo."

* * *

Baekhyun dengan tergesa memasuki tempat rehabilitasi. Ia berjalan dalam lorong panjang. Menemukan sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong. Didepan pintu ruangan terdapat kursi panjang. Disanalah duduk pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit pucat yang kontras.

"Suho, _oppa_!" Baekhyun menghampiri Suho dengan napas tak beraturan karena ia baru saja berlari.

"Baek! Yixing..."

Suho panik. Ia baru pulang kerja saat petugas rehabilitasi menelepon bahwa Yixing mengamuk. Ia tak sempat bertanya karena terlalu panik dan ketakutan. Ia langsung menghubungi Baekhyun untuk datang juga. Karena, hanya Baekhyun yang bisa masuk kedalam ruangan. Yixing hanya mengenal Baekhyun.

Suho terkadang merasa miris karena kekasihnya sendiri tak mengenalinya. Dua-duanya tersakiti. Yixing yang tersakiti jiwanya. Serta ia yang tersakiti hatinya. Pertama,saat ia mencoba meyakinkan Yixing bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya, Yixing mengamuk tak karuan. Tak hanya dirinya, orang tua, kerabat dekat juga tak mampu dikenali Yixing. Hingga ia mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, dengan iris mata hijau terangnya. Awalnya, Yixing memang tak mengenalinya. Tapi ketika Yixing melihat mata Baekhyun. Ia mulai melunak. Tak ada cara lain bagi Suho untuk merelakan hatinya dan meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk menjaga Yixing dan memantaunya dari Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan Yixing Eonni, oppa?!" Baekhyun berteriak gelisah.

Suho juga tak mengerti dan kalang kabut. "Aku tak tahu. Sebaiknya kau langsung masuk ke ruangan."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghela napasnya. Ia harus tenang menghadapi Yixing Eonni. Ia membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

Yang Baekhyun lihat pertama kali ia masuk adalah Yixing yang terus menerus memukul dinding dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya sudah tak karuan dan berdarah. Disebelahnya terdapat petugas yang menenangkan Yixing tapi Yixing tak menghiraukannya.

Baekhyun langsung menghambur ke arah Yixing. Memegang kedua lengannya dan mencoba bertahan dari Yixing yang berontak.

"Ssshhh Eonni... Ini aku, Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Memegang kedua sisi wajah Yixing dan mencari manik mata Yixing. Yixing membalasnya dengan melihat kedua bola mata Baekhyun.

Seketika Yixing melemah dan tak lagi berontak. Baekhyun membawa Yixing kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengisyaratkan kepada petugas yang hanya berdiri diam untuk keluar meninggalkan mereka.

Baekhyun menuntun Yixing agar terduduk di sisi ranjang.

"Baekhyun! Park Chanyeol...Park Chanyeol..." Yixing bergerak gelisah di didalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol?!

"Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Park Chanyeol, Eonni?" Baekhyun menjauhkan Yixing dan memegang bahu Yixing. Membuat Yixing harus menatap Baekhyun.

Yixing memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng. Raut wajahnya tetap gelisah sembari menyebutkan satu nama dengan begitu takut. "Park Chanyeol...Park Chanyeol..."

Ada apa dengan Yixing Eonni? Darimana dia tahu Park Chanyeol?! Apa yang sudah dilakukan Park Chanyeol terhadap Eonninya?!

Baekhyun bertanya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap Yixing. Tetapi Yixing tetap menyebut nama Chanyeol sampai ia lelah dan terlelap. Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain menenangkannya. Dan akan mencari tahu ada apa dengan Chanyeol dan Yixing.

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja dari supermarket sekitar gedung apartemennya. Ia berjalan pelan di sepanjang lorong.

Keningnya berkerut ketika menemukan gadis berambut cokelat dengan mantel tebal membelakanginya dengan tangan yang akan menekan bel. Belum sempat hal itu terjadi, Chanyeol menepuk bahunya pelan.

Gadis itu tersentak dan berbalik. Matanya membulat. Pipi dan hidungnya sudah berubah merah karena dingin.

"Oh, Baekhyun? Masuklah dulu... Diluar sangat dingin."

Baekhyun menurut dan ikut masuk kedalam. Suasana canggung masih tercipta di antara mereka.

"Berikan mantelmu," Chanyeol menerima mantel Baekhyun dan menggantungkan mantel tersebut disebelah mantel miliknya.

Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di sofanya.

"Teh hangat atau coklat hangat?"

Pandangan mereka bertemu. "Cokelat hangat, please..." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menuju dapur.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menahan diri dari kegugupannya. Itu dikarenakan mata tajam keabu-abuan milik Chanyeol yang terus mendesak mengintimidasinya. Seharusnya ia bisa bersikap tenang seperti menghadapi kasus lainnya.

Selain itu juga ia memang benar-benar kedinginan karena berusaha menimbang-nimbang pemikirannya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Hal itu membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama. Dan ia hampir membeku. _Pabo_!

Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol kembali. Menyodorkan cokelat hangat kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya. Kehangatan langsung menjalar pada kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum lega tanpa sadar bahwa Chanyeol memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Ia berdehem mencoba mengalihkan pada suasana canggung yang tak diinginkannya.

Baekhyun menyeruput sedikit cokelat hangat miliknya dan tetap memegangnya tanpa menaruhnya dimeja. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia menatapnya, mengumpulkan semua keberanian dan kesanggupannya.

"Well, Chanyeol. Mari kita bekerja sama."

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Maaf banget kalau ceritanya membosankannn.

Well, aku sedih karena reviewnya sedikit. Tapi karena chapter 2 yang memang sudah selesai aku buat jadi aku publish karena aku sayang kaliaannnn. Loh?

Tapi untuk selanjutnya aku ga yakin kalau mau dilanjut karena review yang sedikit.

Mungkin aku akan berbaik hati kalau memang sudah terselesaikan. Tadinya, ceritanya mengalir begitu aja tapi waktu melihat review yang kurang minat aku jadi lemessss. Hahaha.

Well, memang chapter 1 dan chapter 2 ini masih tabu, masih bayang-bayang dan pasti kalian bertanya-tanyaa. Itu karena memang chapter awal yang sengaja dibuat penasaran. Chapter selanjutnyaa mungkin bakalan flashback untuk menemukan kepingan puzzle yang masih tertutup atau apalahhhh. Yang pasti kalau reviewnya meningkat aku bakal lanjutinnn Fanficnya.

Kalau gak ada minat sama sekali mending di delete aja kali yaa?

Tapi serius, aku jadi ga bersemangat lanjut kalau ga ada peningkatan review... huhu~

Omong-omong terimakasih yang sudah review dan minta lanjutt, walaupun sedikit. Aku rapopo.

Semoga ada chapter selanjutnyaaaa. BAHAHA

HIDUP CHANBAEK!

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknowledgeable Love**

 **Amandaerate**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan (Kris), Xi Luhan, Yixing, Kim Junmyeon (Suho) and other cast~~**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh milik kita semuaaaa hehe. Untuk cerita asli dari pikiran aku sendiri.**

 **Summary: Baekhyun membantu penyelidikan kasus kepolisian. Rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar terhdap kasus kakaknya dan mencoba menyelidikinya. Baekhyun tak tahu kalau itu semua menuntunnya kepada Chanyeol.**

 **Warning: GS! And typos!~~**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sungguh tahu, dirinya tak boleh gegabah dan harus menunggu sampai waktunya tiba. Entah sampai kapan. Yang pasti, ia akan mengikuti alurnya sampai ia menemukan jawabannya. Baekhyun tak dendam, hanya saja ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah pada kasus kakaknya. Kebenaran itu masih terasa menjanggal sampai-sampai ia frustasi dibuatnya.

Terlebih orang itu adalah orang yang selalu menghantui dirinya. Kebenaran itu terkesan samar. Tak ada titik terang yang Baekhyun temukan. Ia menghela napas gusar.

Baekhyun sadar, saat hal itu terjadi dirinya tak lebih dari seorang siswa berusia 15 tahunan. Walau begitu, tak memungkiri dirinya paham akan hal-hal yang belum dipikirkan oleh anak-anak remaja seusia dirinya. Sampai sekarang pun ia sampai tak habis pikir mengapa semua yang sudah terjadi masih saja bersarang di otaknya. Seolah-olah membentuk pola bagaikan kaset usang yang selalu berputar pada memori otaknya.

Mereka kini tengah mampir pada salah satu cafe langganan Baekhyun, disinilah ia banyak berpikir, banyak melamun. Melamun bukan dalam artian galau dengan tatapan kosong. Yang Baekhyun maksud adalah melamun untuk mencari jalan tengah dalam kasus-kasus yang tak akan membuat dirinya lelah untuk terus meneliti hingga sampai objek formal atau sedalam-dalamnya.

Chanyeol yang berada tepat didepan Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat gadis didepannya kini tengah melamun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **7 tahun yang lalu.**

Xiumin mengedarkan matanya―yang dihiasi eyeliner tebal mengitari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tepatnya pada ruangan yang ia tempati beberapa menit sebelum ia tampil. wajahnya tampak gusar, ia sudah hapal dengan perilaku asistennya yang suka menghilang seenaknya. Bertindak sesuka hatinya.

Tampilannya sekarang jauh dari kata rapih, mungkin karena ia sering menjambak rambutnya seiring dengan kesalnya ia.

"Chanyeol brengsek! Kemana sih, dia! Seenaknya saja, pergi tanpa bilang apapun padaku."

Xiumin menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi empuk yang tersedia.

Sebenarnya, Xiumin adalah pribadi yang lemah lembut. Tetapi, jika ini sudah menyangkut tentang Chanyeol ia bertingkah seakan binatang buas yang siap meledak.

Luhan―teman sesama agensinya hanya berdecak, memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pantas kau cepat tua kerjanya hanya marah-marah saja." Duduk didepan cermin sambil melepas aksesoris saat ia tampil tadi serta menghapus make up, Luhan bergumam malas tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang berada di cermin didepannya.

Xiumin bertambah jengkel, jika saja ia hanya sendirian di dalam ruangan ini sudah dapat dipastikan barang-barang di dalamnya tidak akan selamat.

Saking lelahnya, ia tak sadar bahwa ia sudah tertidur pulas dengan leher yang miring bersandar pada orang disamping― seakan tersadar dari tidurnya Ia langsung mendorong bahu yang tadi sempat dibuatnya bersandar.

"Mau apa kau!" Xiumin menjauhkan dirinya, menjaga jarak. Mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat pada hidung orang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Orang di depannya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Kau tadi tertidur, pulas sekali. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu hanya untuk berpindah tempat. Lalu, kulihat kau seperti tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurmu. Makanya aku meminjamkan bahuku agar lehermu tidak sakit nantinya." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan nada lemah lembutnya. Tak pantas jika dibarengi dengan suara bass miliknya. Xiumin yakin, perutnya mual seketika jika Chanyeol terus berbicara dengan nada lembut seperti tadi.

Xiumin bersedekap. "Aku tak butuh!" Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya dengan keras.

"Aku tadi sempat melihat rekaman comebackmu. Dan kurasa kau semakin lincah menggerakkan badanmu di atas panggung."

Mata yang tadi dialihkan kini berpindah cepat pada awal semula, perempuan dengan pipi tembam itu menilik dengan mata elangnya yang tajam. Seakan ingin mencabik-cabik mangsa yang akan di jadikan umpan. Chanyeol tak berhak mengomentari apapun tentang dirinya! Memangnya dia siapa?! Belum sempat pikirannya mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dering ponselnya menyelamatkannya dari aungan serigala yang kelaparan.

Xiumin tetap memasang wajah sangar dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol didepannya hanya tersenyum geli, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Jongdae?" Wajah yang tadi suram berganti dengan adanya binar-binar kecil di matanya. Ia berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol. Hal tadi tak luput pula dari perhatian Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya terdiam membisu, senyuman tipis tak akan hilang darinya. Tetapi jika kita lihat lebih jelas, senyuman itu berubah sendu seiring dengan pelannya detik yang berjalan. Tetap mengamati dalam diam punggung xiumin yang dengan gerakan pelan berjalan jauh, meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sampai kapanpun sebuah pelangi tak akan pernah bisa dicapai walaupun ia akan mengejarnya kemanapun.

Rasa cinta yang begitu besar.

Rasa sayang yang tak bisa ia hindari.

Lama kelamaan akan membekas, lama kelamaan akan hilang.

Menimbulkan perasaan baru.

Dimana hal tersebut berada pada titik jenuh, ujung dari segalanya.

Ujung dari rasa lelah yang selama ini telah berusaha ia capai.

Sehingga timbul perasaan sebaliknya.

Perasaan benci yang hanya berbeda tipis antara persilangan kasih sayang dan perasaan cinta.

Hal itu tak bisa pula ia hindari.

Dan juga jauh dari kehendak yang ingin ia rasakan.

Ada dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kembali ke masa sekarang.**

Suho oppa kembali menghubunginya. Ia bilang kali ini bukan tentang Yixing Eonni. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun dilanda rasa penasarannya. Saat ini ia sudah berada pada restoran Jepang, tempat yang tadi disebutkan oleh Suho oppa.

Ia memasuki restoran, mengedarkan pandangannya. di kedua ujung dekat jendela Suho oppa melambai. Baekhyun mendekati Suho.

"Kau sudah kupesankan Okonomiyaki tadi, kau tak keberatan kan?"

Baekhyun baru saja duduk, ia hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa yang oppa ingin bicarakan?"

Suho berdecak malas. "Setidaknya, kita makan terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan. Walaupun ia bersikap tenang diluar, tetapi dalam pikirannya berkecamuk. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Yixing Eonni? Tapi, bukankah Suho oppa bilang ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Yixing Eonni?

Mereka makan dengan tenang, namun entah kenapa keduanya tak menyadari jika mereka menahan napas sejak tadi. Keduanya berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang sekiranya benar atau salah. Menyiapkan hatinya masing-masing.

Baekhyun lebih dulu menyudahi acara makannya. Seketika ia tak berselera. Suho mengikuti tak lama setelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap menunggu Suho mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Well..." Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Suho tersenyum. Senyumnya bagaikan malaikat di siang hari sejuk seperti ini. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku bersama Yixing, tak lama setelahnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, menerka-nerka akan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Suho oppa dan Yixing Eonni memang hanya dua minggu bersama, setelahnya tak dihitung karena Yixing Eonni sedikit terganggu mentalnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Suho oppa bicarakan?

"Kau tahu aku tak begitu mengenali siapa saja orang yang bergaul dengannya sebelum aku menjadi kekasihnya. Dan aku juga belum mencari tahu penyebab ia kehilangan mentalnya. Aku tak sempat melakukan itu semua, pekerjaanku membuatku kerepotan. Dan aku hanya ingin melakukannya sendiri."

Suho kembali tersenyum. Baekhyun semakin yakin jika hal selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin didengarnya dan dibahasnya.

"Apakah Yixing mengenal orang yang bernama Chanyeol, Baekhyun? Aku hanya mendengar samar namanya di ucap berulang-ulang oleh Yixing saat kemarin kau menenangkannya." Baekhyun menegang. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, tanpa sadar bahwa sebelumnya menahan napasnya.

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya seketika saat Suho menunggu jawaban yang tadi ia lontarkan.

Hening beberapa detik. Dan dengan berusaha tetap tenang Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara. "Aku tidak tahu...oppa."

Suho tak menghiraukan dan tak melihat semua keanehan tingkah laku Baekhyun. "Entah mengapa, Baekhyun. Aku yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang Yixing lihat, sesuatu yang membuat ia terguncang atas apa yang menjadi kebenaran sebenarnya. Hanya saja, ia terlalu shock sehingga tidak bisa mengontrol mentalnya yang terguncang hebat. Aku sebagai kekasihnya merasa gagal tidak bisa ikut berbagi merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesakitan."

Gotcha.

Semua yang dijabarkan oleh Suho oppa tak pernah terlintas dipikiran Baekhyun. Benar. Baekhyun pun tak tahu penyebab Yixing Eonni yang menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Selama ini, ia hanya tak ingin membahas apapun tentang sesuatu yang membuat Yixing meraung-raung dalam tangisannya. Setiap kali hal itu ia bahas maupun ia sebut tanpa kesengajaanpun, Yixing langsung pucat pasi bahkan sampai menangis tak karuan.

Suho oppa yang berada didepannya kini tampak murung. Seketika Baekhyun dilanda perasaan bersalah karena tak sampai menemukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tersebut. Hatinya galau, disatu sisi ia merasa iba pada cerita percintaan antara Suho oppa dan Yixing Eonni. Mereka saling mencintai tetapi terpisah oleh keadaan hati yang sama-sama retak tetapi tak sampai pecah. Mereka hanya tak sadar bahwa salah satunya terganggu mentalnya. Dan mereka semua adalah sahabat Baekhyun. Seharusnya Baekhyun membantunya dan langsung menyelidikinya bahkan menyelesaikan kasusnya secara cepat. Penyebab Yixing Eonni terganggu mentalnya, bahkan kasus-kasus lainnya yang bersangkutan.

Disatu sisi, di relung hatinya yang paling dalam sekalipun bahkan meminta otaknya untuk tidak mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya. Masih banyak hal yang belum ia sadari, ataupun bukti-bukti bahwa semua hal ini mengarah padanya. Menyambungkan benang merah yang akan menyatukan analisisnya. Selain itu, ia juga harus bertindak extra hati-hati. Sebagaimana ia bertindak, ia selalu berurusan dengan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya. Sedikit saja ia lengah, itu dapat berpengaruh pada mentalnya. Jika ia tak dapat mengontrolnya, dapat dipastikan Baekhyun akan berakhir seperti Yixing Eonni. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, berhadapan dengan nyawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia terus menerus memikirkan hal-hal yang Suho oppa duga. Sampai ia memutar gagang pintu, memasuki apartemen dengan langkah lesu. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti saat ia memergoki dua sejoli yang sedang asyik bercumbu mesra. Sehingga, tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Barulah setelah sekian detik berlalu, perempuan berambut merah itu terkejut dan langsung mendorong lelaki yang memunggungi Baekhyun. Seketika muncul semburat merah di pipinya hingga menjalar ke telinganya. Mukanya seakan merah padam, menahan malu.

"Yah sialan, padahal tadi sedang seru-serunya. Eh, datang tikus pengganggu." Jongin malah berujar tidak penting, seperti biasanya. Ia duduk di kursi ruang tamu depan televisi yang masih dibiarkan menyala, tetap bersiul bahkan setelah dirinya ketangkap basah telah menjamah bibir Kyungsoo yang seksi itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Setidaknya, ia mempunyai kartu as Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo tak menuruti kemauannya.

Seketika Baekhyun lupa dengan pikiran yang tadi berkecamuk didalamnya. Dirinya malah asik menggoda kyungsoo yang masih merah padam. Kyungsoo memang pemalu, makanya Baekhyun senang menggodanya. Jongin? Jangan ditanya! Bukannya dia membantu atau menolong Kyungsoo dari godaan syaiton Baekhyun. Dirinya malah mengambil cemilan dari dapur untuk dimakannya sembari tetap fokus pada televisi didepannya. Kalau saja, Jongin adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak akan sanggup sabar pada sifatnya yang tak peka, terlebih terhadap kekasihnya―Kyungsoo sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tak habis pikir, kenapa perempuan mungil di depannya kini suka sekali melamun. Bahkan jika dirinya telah bersamanya. Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun setiap detik saat Baekhyun sedang bersamanya, dan tak hanya sekali dua kali Baekhyun kedapatan sedang melamun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya cepat. "Ah...ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku tadi sudah bertanya tiga kali padamu. Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun yang terkesan aneh.

"Aku? Dua puluh satu." Baekhyun mengambil sendok yang tadi sempat dianggurkannya, kembali menguyah makanan didepannya.

Chanyeol menganga. "Apa?" Nada suaranya terkejut. "Kau mungil seperti ini. Dua puluh satu?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat. Menyebabkan rambutnya yang tergerai ikut bergoyang. Saking bersemangatnya ia tak sadar menyendokkan makanan terlalu banyak menyebabkan pipinya menggembung, kelihatannya seperti sulit mengunyah.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Perempuan didepannya ini baru kali ini tersenyum tulus padanya. Sebelumnya Chanyeol tak yakin bahwa Baekhyun pernah tersenyum padanya. Dan ia juga tak bisa memungkiri, sempat terpengarah terhadap senyuman Baekhyun. Ditambah raut wajahnya yang seperti puppy.

"Kau kuliah?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Well, mengapa kau terlibat dengan sesuatu yang berbahaya, Baek? Bukankah kau telah mengetahui resikonya?"

Raut wajah baekhyun seketika berubah menjadi lebih datar dari yang tadi diperlihatkannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa, apakah itu karena ia membahas hal ini, ataukah ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun pikirkan? Entahlah.

"Aku hanya ingin." Baekhyun kembali menaruh sendoknya, seketika tak bersemangat lagi.

Chanyeol yakin bukan itu jawaban yang ingin ia dengar. Lagi pula jika pun ia mendesak, memangnya dia siapa? Walaupun tak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut. Menyisakan hening yang menyelimuti keduanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan nyaring seorang perempuan dari arah toilet. Baekhyun yang seakan memiliki radar langsung bangkit. Ia tak menghiraukan kerumununan orang yang ingin mendekati toilet untuk melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tetapi ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari orang yang menjauhi toilet, lebih tepatnya mencari orang yang panik dan terburu-buru ingin keluar. Dan Baekhyun menemukannya. Tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya, Baekhyun langsung berlari mengejar laki-laki bertubuh ceking tidak pendek dan tidak tinggi. Jika diperhatikan, tubuhnya hampir mirip seperti Yixing Eonni, tetapi ini dalam versi laki-laki. Tapi, ia tak mau mengambil kesimpulan terlebih dahulu karena pakaiannya yang tertutup. Wajahnya pun tak terlihat saat ia memalingkan muka dari Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar ruangan dengan tergesa.

Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Baekhyun, dan akhirnya ikut mengejar mereka. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran. Baekhyun yang mengejar orang mencurigakan tadi dan Chanyeol yang mengejar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga seperti itu. Chanyeol pun baru menyadari bahwa lari Baekhyun sebagai perempuan seakan tak wajar. Chanyeol yang memiliki kaki jenjang saja sudah merasa akan pingsan. Tetapi didepan sana Baekhyun tetap berlari. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk mengikuti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sial! Baekhyun kehilangan orang tadi! Mengikuti instingnya dia memasuki gang yang lebih kecil dan minim penerangan. Langit semakin kelabu dan Baekhyun bersumpah harus menangkap orang tadi!

Baekhyun mendengar langkah-langkah yang lain diantara kakinya. Ia yakin, itu adalah Chanyeol. Maka, ia tak begitu menggubrisnya. Dengan napas yang memburu, serta suara langkah kaki yang berdengung di kegelapan ia tetap berlari.

Sampai akhirnya ia menyerigai karena ini adalah jalan buntu. Orang tadi berhenti, tetap memunggungi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut berhenti, meraup napas dengan rakus. Ia terus berlari tadi, tanpa berhenti. Wajar jika ia tidak dapat mengatur napasnya. Keringat sudah mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Hei! Menyerahlah, kau sudah tidak dapat pergi kemanapun."

Orang di depan tadi tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Masih tetap memunggungi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun dibuat tak mengerti dengannya.

Selama beberapa menit ia masih tertawa, suaranya menggema di gang kecil ini. Setelah tawanya berhenti, dia berbalik. Menghadap Baekhyun.

Seketika Baekhyun merasa pusat dunianya teralihkan pada sosok didepannya.

"Joo...Jongin?" Baekhyun merasakan suaranya tercekat, serak dengan suara lirihnya. Kakinya lemas seketika. Ia tak mengerti. Dari sekian banyak orang yang kenal dengannya. mengapa harus Jongin? Mengapa harus kekasih Kyungsoo? Mengapa harus Kyungsoo yang ikut terlibat?!

Persetan dengan semuanya, inilah mengapa ia tak begitu percaya pada orang lain. Ia hanya akan percaya pada dirinya sendiri. jika Jongin seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?! Teman sekaligus sahabat, yang mengerti dirinya. Demi Tuhan, dia tak mau Kyungsoo terlibat dengan dunianya. Demi Tuhan dia tak ingin Kyungsoo yang polos satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya itu masuk kedalam bahaya yang melingkupinya. Selama beberapa tahun ia sanggup merahasiakan ini dari Kyungsoo, tanpa ingin melibatkan Kyungsoo lebih jauh. Tetapi apa? Kekasihnya sendiri yang telah melibatkannya. Baekhyun tak sanggup, orang-orang yang disayanginya adalah titik kelemahannya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang pucat pasi. Jongin kembali tergelak. Ia sampai memilitkan tangannya ke perutnya saking puas tertawanya. Baekhyun shock.

Dengan terbata-bata ia bertanya. "Jongin... Katakan ini tidak benar... Katakan aku salah mengejar orang..."

Jongin tertawa mengejek. "Dari awal aku sudah mengamatimu Baekhyun. Kau hanyalah sosok lemah yang pura-pura kuat hanya untuk mencari penyebab kasus masa lalumu."

Apaan-apaan Jongin?! Darimana ia tahu? Darimana ia tahu masa laluku?! Tak ada yang mengetahu masa laluku. Tidak! Selain diriku sendiri!

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Jongin kembali tertawa. Ia mengusap air mata di ujung matanya.

Muka Baekhyun merah padam. Merasa dikhianati oleh temannya sendiri.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?!" Kemarahan menyelimuti diri Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo aman bersamaku Baekhyun. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Apa-apaan itu?! Nada suaranya terdengar tulus. Tapi Baekhyun tak mau dibohongi lagi. Sudah cukup. Baekhyun muak!

Baekhyun melangkah maju, ingin menerjang Jongin dengan jurus hapkidonya. Jongin dengan sigap mengeluarkan pistol yang tadi diselipkan di kantongnya. Jongin langsung menembak Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkaget tanpa bisa menghindarinya terkena tembakan itu. Seketika tubuhnya limbung ke tanah.

Kenapa? Kenapa Jongin melakukan hal kotor ini?! Baekhyun merasa sedih.

"Enyahlah Baekhyun."

Setelahnya Jongin dengan mudah melompat ke dinding hingga memantul ke pagar pembatas, dengan susah payah tetapi lincah ia menaiki pagar tersebut. Baekhyun dapat melihat tangannya tergores dan cairan pekat menetes dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yakin tadi ia melihat Baekhyun memasuki gang kecil ini. Gelap. Dengan percaya diri diri dia berlari, tenaganya sudah terkuras sehingga menyebabkan larinya agak terseok. Tetapi ia memaksakan dirinya untung tetap berlari.

Dari gema yang hening tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget, ia tak mau memikirkan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya terjadi. Dengan kekuatan yang tiba-tiba menopang kakinya ia mempercepat larinya.

Sesuatu yang tak mau di pikirkannya benar-benar terjadi. Seorang gadis yang familiar bersimpuh dengan kedua lututnya tak berdaya. Di tanah. Didepan sana. Di kegelapan malam.

Chanyeol dapat melihat ia memegang bahu kanannya yang terkena tembakan.

Sesampainya ia di sebelahnya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya. Demi Tuhan darahnya terus mengalir dan ia harus segera dibawa kerumah sakit jika ia tak mau kehabisan darah. Ketika Chanyeol ingin membopongnya, Baekhyun menahannya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menangkup pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran. Ia mengeryit tak mengerti ketika Baekhyun tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Hatinya berdesir.

"Chanyeol... Bolehkaah, aku... menciummu?" Dengan suaranya yang parau Baekhyun mengakhiri dengan lirihannya membuat dada Chanyeol berdegup dengan keras. Ia tak mengerti. Memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah sendu dan memohon kepadanya untuk menciumnya.

Seakan tidak mau membuang waktu yang sia-sia, Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir ranum Baekhyun. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya, mengerti jika Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak. Baekhyun langsung melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada leher Chanyeol. Sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap terjatuh lemas di samping tubuhnya.

Keduanya menutup mata dnegan khidmat menikmati sentuhan bibir kenyal masing-masing, saling tumpah tindih, bergantian mengecup daerah yang sensitif itu. Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia meminta hal yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa bodoh. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia butuh seseorang yang menopangnya saat ia sedang terpuruk. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap tahu diri untuk tidak mengartikan ciuman ini lebih dari apapun untuk menghibur dirinya.

Mereka berdua tetap bertukar saliva tanpa sadar bahwa salah satu dari mereka tambah melemah dan akhirnya kepalanya terjatuh pada bahu sang lelaki.

Tanpa menghiraukan jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan, ia langsung membopong Baekhyun. Berlari dengan cepat tak menghiraukan kakinya yang mungkin akan keram nantinya karena dipakai berlari terus menerus, ia berlari ke ujung gang setelahnya menyetop taxi untuk segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan kemeja birunya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah pekat pada bahu kirinya. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia gelisah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Aaaaaaa. Aku gatau kenapa aku nulis cerita yang ngebosenin kayak gini sih. Ceritanya makin lama makin ngaco yaa wkwkwk.

Aku memutuskan bahwa aku akan menyelesaikan fanfic ini sampai tamat. Aku ga peduli terhadap reviewnya. Hehe.

Aku bakal lanjut, tapi aku gatau kapan bakalan posting chapter selanjutnya. Doain aja aku ga sibuk yaa wkwkwk. *Sok sibuk-_-:v

Pokoknya tetap dilanjut tapi bakalan ngaret, arrasseo?:D

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meriview dan menunggu atau ingin kelanjutan dari ceritaku yang apalah ini muehehehe.

Untuk yang baca doangg silahkan mampir kekotak review;;))))

Oh iyaaa, selamat buat EXO yang dapettt 4 Trofi di MAMA 2015;99999 Daebak!

See You di Chapter selanjutnyaaaaaa!

Hidup Chanbaek!

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknowledgeable Love**

 **Amandaerate**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan (Kris), Xi Luhan, Yixing, Kim Junmyeon (Suho) and other cast~~**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh milik kita semuaaaa hehe. Untuk cerita asli dari pikiran aku sendiri.**

 **Summary: Baekhyun membantu penyelidikan kasus kepolisian. Rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar terhdap kasus kakaknya dan mencoba menyelidikinya. Baekhyun tak tahu kalau itu semua menuntunnya kepada Chanyeol.**

 **Warning: GS! And typos!~~**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan bernuansa serba putih itu kini semakin canggung saja. Tepatnya pada seorang lelaki jangkung yang tengah duduk di samping gadis yang tertidur sejak peluru yang bersarang dibahunya telah diungsikan. Chanyeol hanya diam disana dengan beberapa bagian baju―pada bahunya yang berlumuran darah. Sejak 5 jam yang lalu ia dengan setia menunggu Baekhyun dipindahkan keruangannya pun sama sekali tak melakukan apapun. Lebih tepatnya pada peristiwa sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar menggendong Baekhyun.

Kenapa Baekhyun meminta ia menciumnya?

Pikiran dengan banyak pertanyaan semacam itu sedang berkembang biak di otaknya. Seakan terus menerus berkeliaran tanpa tahu kemana ia akan berlabuh.

Bibir Chanyeol yang belum tersentuh sama sekali itu sudah di jamah terlebih dahulu. Terlebih orang yang pertama ia harapkan sebagai kekasihnya yang akan mencicipi bibirnya. Melainkan diregut oleh gadis yang terikat perjanjian dengannya. Ini konyol. Lebih konyol terhadap perlakuan yang dia dapatkan dari seseorang yang berada dihatinya. Sampai sekarang pun orang itu masih tetap ada dihatinya. Tanpa mengenal lelah waktu yang sudah terlewati.

Dan Chanyeol tak mengerti akankah semua itu berakhir sekarang?

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri pada persimpangan jalan yang tak ada ujungnya. Dia tak tahu dimana tepatnya dia berdiri sekarang. Tempatnya berdiri sekarang benar-benar putih bersih layaknya surga. Tak ada seorangpun disini. Ia sendirian. Merasa kecil.

Silau yang ia rasakan jauh didepan sana semakin membuat dirinya penasaran akan sosok itu. Apakah ia bertemu malaikat?

Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar. Barulah ketika ia sadar bahwa itu adalah...

"Eonni!"

Itu adalah kakaknya.

Tetapi ia tak mengerti mengapa kakaknya menemuinya disaat Baekhyun sadar bahwa kakaknya sudah lama meninggal.

Sosok kakak yang ada didepannya ini sungguh berbeda. Kulitnya putih bersih. Ia begitu bersinar sehingga telihat menawan.

"Baekhyun..."

Suaranya merdu bagaikan nyanyian surga. Dia memeluk Baekhyun karena benar-benar merindukan adik satu-satunya itu.

Baekhyun tak lagi dapat membendung air matanya. Ia sungguh kesepian semenjak kakaknya itu pergi dari dunianya. Apalagi dia berusaha untuk mencari jawaban yang selama ini telah bersarang dibenaknya. Dia berusaha mencari dalang yang membuat kakaknya meninggal. Baekhyun yakin hal itu bukan kecelakaan. Kakaknya itu telah dibunuh. Dan menurut kepolisian, Chanyeol-lah orang yang telah membunuh kakaknya.

Sampai sekarang pun, Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol melakukannya? Baekhyun telah menduga Chanyeol terlalu terobsesi terhadap sang kakak. Tetapi sang kakak tidak menanggapinya sehingga Chanyeol melakukan hal-hal yang sangat gila seperti itu. Dan, Baekhyun berjanji ia tidak akan memaafkan orang itu. Entah sampai kapan. Yang pasti, ia akan mengikuti alurnya sampai ia menemukan jawabannya. Baekhyun tak dendam, hanya saja ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah pada kasus kakaknya. Kebenaran itu masih terasa menjanggal sampai-sampai ia frustasi dibuatnya.

Terlebih orang itu adalah orang yang selalu menghantui dirinya. Kebenaran itu terkesan samar. Tak ada titik terang yang Baekhyun temukan.

Xiumin. Kakak Baekhyun itu melepas rangkulan mereka. Xiumin tersenyum lembut, mengelus surai halus Baekhyun. Dia sebagai kakak merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun ia telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Ia telah membahayakan Baekhyun.

"Baek, didunia ini apa yang kau lihat belum tentu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau harus melihatnya pada sisi yang berbeda. Kau harus melihatnya pada sudut pandang yang berbeda. Itu artinya, kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dari sudut pandang mu saja. Tegarlah Baekhyun, aku menyayangimu."

Baekhyun ingin membalas perkataan Xiumin. Tetapi, suaranya tercekat dan tak mau keluar. Ia menggapai-gapai Xiumin yang sosoknya semakin jauh dan semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tidakkkk!

Ia harus tahu apa maksud perkataan Xiumin. Ia tak mengerti. Ia tak tahu. dan ia sungguh buta untuk mengerti semua itu.

Selanjutnya kegelapan yang menyeramkan berkumpul pada sekeliling pandangannya. Sampai akhirnya benar-benar gelap.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Nuansa putih yang tertangkap pada retinanya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Bahu sebelah kanannya mati rasa dan ia sangat lemas. Ia merasakan telapak tangan kirinya di genggam oleh sebuah tangan besar yang menenggelamkannya. Barulah ketika ia menelusuri dengan perlahan, ia tahu bahwa itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. Sedangkan tangan Chanyeol yang satunya ia gunakan untuk bertumpu. Chanyeol nya tertidur. Dengan baju yang masih terlihat darah-darah pekat membercak terutama pada bahunya. Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum. Ingin mengelus rambut Chanyeol tetapi kedua tangannya tak bisa bergerak. Ia menyalurkan itu semua dengan lebih menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

Dengan senyuman yang masih melekat di bibirnya, matanya kembali terpejam.

Tetapi siapa yang tahu selain dirinya bahwa senyuman itu lebih baik disebut seringai?

.

.

.

Suara gaduh samar-samar disekelilingnya membuat ia mengerjapkan matanya. _Seperti suara Luhan eonni._ Firasatnya buruk, Luhan pasti akan marah besar padanya. Baekhyun melihat Luhan dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol langsung mendekati brankas Baekhyun. Ada kelegaan yang tersirat pada hembusan napasnya. Bajunya sudah berganti. Sepertinya ia sudah mandi karena rambutnya tertata rapih. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun mengamati dengan begitu detil?

Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Chanyeol mengambil sedotan dan memasukkannya kedalam botol air mineral. Ia menyuguhkan sedotan ke arah mulut Baekhyun. Mata keduanya bertemu. Jantung keduanya berpacu menghasilkan irama yang sama dan detak itu semakin lama semakin cepat. Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak mengerti.

Baekhyun minum dengan rakus. Chanyeol merasakan napas Baekhyun pada tangan yang mengarahkan sedotan pada mulutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memutuskan pandangan mereka.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang, Chanyeol." Luhan eonni mengusir dengan halus..

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. "Well, Baekhyun. Aku pergi. Untung peluru nya tidak menembus terlalu dalam. Cepatlah sembuh." Dengan gerakan refleks ia menepuk ringan rambut Baekhyun. Setelahnya mengelus halus pipi chubby yang menarik perhatiannya dari gadis di depannya. Baekhyun spontan menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan hangat Chanyeol. Suasana di dalam ruangan mendadak lebih canggung. Rona merah menjalar pada kedua pipinya sampai-sampai telinganya pun ikut membakar.

"Baek, demi Tuhan. Itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu dia adalah Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun!" Luhan menyerbu ketika pintu ruangan ditutup rapat dari luar. Kerutan di dahinya mendadak muncul. "Dimana kalian bertemu?"

"Orang yang aku selidiki kemaren di apartemennya adalah Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun sudah menduga pertanyaan ini, dan dia hanya berusaha tenang dengan menjawabnya.

"Are you seriously? Dan kau tidak memberitahuku?! Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun..." Luhan dibuat greget atas sikap tenang Baekhyun.

"Eonni, tenanglah. Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu karena kau pasti tidak menginginkannya. See?" Baekhyun menegang. Padahal ia tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti Luhan akan mengetahuinya dan pasti akan menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak dimengerti maupun tidak ia terima. Tetapi ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Kauu... Aisshh. Dia Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Dan dia berbahaya! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu bertindak sejauh ini!" Mukanya merah padam dan ia menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Setelahnya berbicara dengan suara lirih dengan nada memohon, "Mengertilah, Baekhyun. Aku sudah menganggap kau adalah adikku. Dan aku tidak mungkin menempatkanmu pada bahaya yang kita tidak tahu akan seperti apa."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan Luhan erat, membawa kedepan dadanya. "Eonni, percayalah padaku. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan dan aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku sudah dewasa eonni. Aku mendengar eonni, tetapi aku memang harus melakukannya. Agar aku tahu."

Luhan tersenyum lega. Mungkin ini perantara yang Tuhan berikan pada Baekhyun. Mungkin ini jawaban atas segala doa Baekhyun. Dan ia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana dengan bahumu, Baekhyun? Apakah baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Aku akan menagih penjelasannya padamu jika kau sudah sembuh." Luhan menyeringai. "Dan apa-apaan dengan adegan romantis Chanyeol terhadapmu?"

"Eonni!" Lagi-lagi rona merah menjalar di permukaan pipi Baekhyun. Luhan hanya terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Baekhyun berada di rumah sakit. Benar-benar memulihkan rasa sakitnya dengan tuntas. selama tiga hari ini pun Chanyeol tak pernah mengunjunginya.

Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap tiba-tiba terbangun dari ranjang rumah sakit yang ia tempati. Astagah! Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan Kyungsoo? Dimana Kyungsoo sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah Jongin benar-benar membawa Kyungsoo?

Suara pintu kamar mandi di pojok ruangan terbuka, muncullah sosok Chanyeol. Sosok yang raganya menghilang dua hari belakangan ini.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun?" Kedua mata lebar milik Chanyeol membola lucu. "Kau kenapa Baek?" Chanyeol menyadari raut gelisah Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa Kyungsoo?"

"Orang yang dekat dengan Jongin. Dan, Jongin mengancam untuk membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya. Aku...Aku tak bisa membayangkan sesuatu terjadi..."

"Sttttt.." Tau-tau saja Chanyeol sudah berada didekat Baekhyun. Mereka benar-benar dekat. Chanyeol membuat gestur dengan menaruh telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Ia mengelus surai Baekhyun. "Tenanglah, Baek. Aku tak bisa menjamin juga. Tetapi bahumu belum pulih. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu? Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya."

Suara berat Chanyeol bagaikan seorang paman yang sedang membujuk keponakannya.

Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dan, Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa artinya itu. Tidak! Tidak! Dia harus fokus jika ingin hal ini berjalan dengan semestinya.

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Baekhyun tak yakin, dia tahu Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia tahu dari pandangan mata Jongin saat menatap Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah sering bersama-sama sehingga ia tahu hal-hal seperti itu.

Tetapi siapa yang tahu hati seseorang? Cinta dan benci adalah sesuatu yang sangat tipis bagaikan permukaan kertas. Dan, dia tidak mau membayangkan jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa-apa. Seharusnya, ia tak terlibat sejauh ini.

"Maukah kau ke kantor kepolisian dimana Luhan eonni berada? Aku ingin kau memberitahunya tentang hal ini. Dia akan berusaha mencari Kyungsoo. Aku memiliki fotonya."

Walaupun tak yakin, Chanyeol tetap mengangguk.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berada di taxi, ia akan mengunjungi kantor kepolisian sekarang. Ia tak tahu apakah ia menggali kuburannya sendiri sekarang? Bagaimananpun kantor kepolisian adalah daftar tempat nomor satu yang sangat ia hindari. Saat keluar dari sana beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia bahkan sempat berjanji untuk tidak menginjakkan kakinya lagi di tempat itu. Lalu bagaimana sekarang ia dengan tidak pikir panjang langsung menyanggupi perkataan Baekhyun untuk menemui Luhan?

Bagaimanapun, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Ia hanya membantu Baekhyun. ya, benar. Tidak ada yang perlu dia pikirkan.

Taxi berhenti tepat didepan kantor kepolisian. Chanyeol turun dengan gelisah. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya. _Relax Chanyeol_.

Ia sudah menduga beberapa pasang mata menatap kearahnya saat ia memasuki kantor di bagian divisi kasus pemeriksaan. Ia telah melihat meja Luhan. Dengan mengabaikan tatapan diseluruh penjuru kantor, ia berjalan dengan tenang.

Ia sudah menduga bahwa ada raut kebingungan di wajah Luhan. Belum sampai ia dimeja Luhan. Seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang sangat familier baginya menahan jalannya. Chanyeol tak tahu apakah kali ini wajahnya pucat pasi? Tetapi ia dapat mengatur mimik wajahnya untuk terlihat santai dan tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Itu Kris. Dia adalah seseorang yang telah lama Chanyeol kenal. Tetapi itu dulu. Sebelum sebuah malapetaka terjadi dan mereka dengan sendirinya terpecah belah.

"Apapun yang kulakukan disini tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Mereka berdua seketika mendapat perhatian penuh disana. Terlebih oleh paman Ahn yang memang ada disana sedari tadi. Tetapi ia tidak dapat menebak ada perihal apa sampai-sampai Chanyeol dengan susah-susah datang kesini.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan. Dengan tinggi yang hampir setara. Menatap kedua lawan dengan pandangan menusuk. Atmosfer diruangan menegang.

Luhan yang mengerti apa yang terjadi langsung menarik Kris. Dan dia sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengannya. Dilihat dari gestur yang dimilikinya.

Barulah ketika Kris sudah aman di kursinya ia mengajak Chanyeol ke mejanya.

Chanyeol tahu Kris masih tetap mengawasinya, tetapi ia tak peduli.

"Maukah kau memberitahuku sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan seperti apa yang telah Baekhyun perintahkan padanya.

.

.

.

Ini bencana.

Baekhyun baru saja mendapat telepon dari Suho oppa bahwa ada masalah serius terjadi pada Yixing. Masalahnya adalah Suho tidak memberitahu hal serius itu. Firasat Baekhyun sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung mencabut impusan yang menempal pada tangannya. Tadi pagi, ia meminta agar tangan sebelah kanannya disanggah sehingga ia sadar bahwa lengannya tidak dapat berfungsi untuk sementara. Sehingga ia aman untuk keluar ruangan.

Rehabilitasi Yixing sama dengan rumah sakit yang Baekhyun tempati, sehingga ia tidak terlalu jauh untuk pergi.

Firasat Baekhyun semakin mengatakan benar ada sesuatu yang buru terjadi di kala ada beberapa pusat kepolisian yang berada di depan ruangan Yixing. Suho oppa tetap duduk di kursi tunggu tak jauh dari pintu. Dia murung sekali.

Ia melihat paman Ahn diantara beberapa orang-orang itu. Kris juga berada disana. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Suho oppa terlebih dahulu.

"Oppa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Begitu Suho tahu Baekhyun ada disana, ia langsung berdiri dan membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Baekhyun merasakan Suho menegang dan terlihat terpukul.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Suho dengan mengelus bahu menggunakan tangan kirinya yang baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak sanggup, Baek. Aku... Aku benar-benar merasa tidak becus menjaganya." Ia melepas pelukannya dan tangisnya pecah didepan Baekhyun.

"Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, oppa?"

"Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya, Baek..." Ia masih menangis dan terbata-bata.

Baekhyun menuntun Suho untuk duduk lagi. "Kusarankan Kau untuk tidak masuk kesana, Baek. Pelase."

Baekhyun tak mengerti. Jika ia tak masuk ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku harus, oppa. Aku harus melihatnya."

Suho oppa menggeleng. Membuat air matanya semakin banyak berjatuhan. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum. Ia memeluk Suho lagi sebelum menghampiri Paman Ahn yang berada didepan ruangan. Di depan ruangan itu sudah diberi tanda garis kuning kepolisian. Ia tidak boleh gegabah. Walaupun dia berwenang untuk masuk.

"Paman Ahn?"

Paman Ahn terlonjak kaget. "Bagaimana kau ada disini Baekhyun?" Tak biasanya Paman Ahn memeluknya. Ada kesedihan yang tersembunyi pada raut wajahnya. Baekhyun tak boleh berburuk sangka. Masalah ini lebih serius daripada dugaannya.

"Aku diberitahu Suho oppa. Katanya ada masalah serius pada Yixing eonni. Bolehkah aku memeriksanya?" Begitu cepat paman Ahn melepas rangkulannya.

"Ya Tuhan... Baek.. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" ia mengelus surai Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi ini adalah hal yang tidak biasanya terjadi. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan memberitahumu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tanpa harus kau memasuki ruangan. Maukah kau menurutiku?"

Baekhyun memandang ruangan yang tak dapat ia lihat dalamnya. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Tidak paman. Aku harus melihatnya. Bagaimanapun Yixing eonni sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri."

Paman Ahn menghela napas. "Kris!" Ia memanggil Kris yang sedang sibuk berbincang dengan anggota kepolisian lainnya. Kris menoleh dan menghampirinya. Baekhyun pikir, Kris telah paham.

Seperti halnya Suho oppa dan paman Ahn. Kris juga memeluknya. "Oh, Baekhyun... Aku belum sempat ke ruanganmu dan kau kesini sendiri? Bahumu belum sembuh, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum di rangkulan Kris. "Tidak oppa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Kris melepas rangkulannya. Dia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. Paman Ahn sudah tidak berada disana, entah kapan ia pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku berharap kau membiarkanku masuk untuk melihatnya."

Kris menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Ia menyatukan dahi keduanya. "Tidakkah ada permintaan lain selain kau masuk?" Raut wajahnya seperti memohon. Ia bahkan berkata dengan lirih.

"Please, oppa. Sudah dari tadi aku mendengar hal yang sama supaya tidak masuk ruangan. Aku semakin penasaran. Aku berhak masuk. Aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi."

"Baik, tetapi aku harus mendampingimu masuk. Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu." Inilah yang Baekhyun sukai dari Kris, dia tidak dapat menolak permintaan Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau sudah menyelidikinya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Kris sembari menuntun Baekhyun memasuki ruangan.

Barulah ketika ia memasuki ruangan dan melihat sesuatu terjadi pada Yixing eonni, ia pasti akan menuruti perkataan ketiga orang tadi yang melarangnya untuk masuk. Selanjutnya, yang terjadi adalah wajah terkejut dari Baekhyun dan teriakan nyaring darinya. Sembari menangis dan menjerit. Kris yang tahu reaksi ini yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun langsung merangkulnya sambil menarik mereka keluar ruangan lagi.

Kris pasrah saat tangan kiri Baekhyun mengelilingi lehernya dengan erat. Tangisnya pecah. Kalau saja Kris tidak menumpu badan Baekhyun, mungkin ia akan meleleh. Tubuhnya bahkan melemas. Maka dari itu, Kris membawanya ke kursi di dekat Suho. Suho memandangnya dengan iba. Dia pun tak bisa mengontrol mimik wajahnya yang semakin bersedih.

Krispun merasa terkejut ketika beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapat panggilan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Yixing. Mereka kenal Yixing. Yixing adalah sahabat mereka. Mereka sering berkumpul sejak hal yang mengerikan itu terjadi. Hal yang mengerikan terjadi pada Xiumin. Dan, sudah sepantasnya Kris harus dapat menjaga Baekhyun. Ia pikir hanya sisa dirinya dan Luhan yang berada di sekeliling Baekhyun pada saat ini. Ia berjanji akan melindungi Baekhyun dari apapun. Termasuk dari Chanyeol yang entah telah merencanakan hal apa untuk membahayakan adik kesayangannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huh, sejak kapan terakhir aku update ya? Muehehe.**

 **Ada yang udah dapet pointnya dari chapter ini? Semuanya sudah jelas kan? Ada yang masih bingung?**

 **Chapter depan bakalan banyak flashbacknya. Tentang hubungan antara Baekhyun, Xiumin, Yixing, Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, dan Suho untuk memperjelas bagaimana mereka dahulu sebelum Xiumin meninggal?**

 **Ada yang bisa menebak hubungan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Xiumin? Hehe.**

 **Ada yang bisa menebak juga apa yang terjadi pada Yixing sampai Baekhyun menangis histeris seperti itu?**

 **Kalau ada yang belum jelas, monggo ditanyakan dikotak review. Atau ada yang kurang dimengerti? Atau ada yang mau menebak tentang chapter depan?**

 **Ditunggu aja yaaa *salamciuuuummm**

 **Review juseyoo?**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya;))**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
